Adventure In NeverLand
by Empv
Summary: Brittany is the daughter of Beast and Belle she is known to be a ball of sunshine but her personality is rude and mean but one night she met a mysterious boy with pointy ears and a green hat that she'll adventure with.
1. Chapter 1:Morning Brittany

As the sunrise shines through the window ,the daughter of King Adam and Queen Belle ,Brittany ,sleeps in her bed. A door opened and closed,it was one of the maids.

" Princess Brittany , g'morning." She said sweetly.

"Good morning to you ,Alison." yawned Brittany

"Well, I have is a nice slice of vanilla cake for you to eat." Alison handed Princess Brittany over a tray with a slice of the vanilla cake. Rose stared at it in disgust .

Alison asked "Brittany do you like it?" Brittany looked up at her thinking of a nice way to get out of this conversation.

"Oh yes"she said,"I like it." With a small smile 'Alison responded with a soft chuckle.

"I'm happy you like it." smiled Alison as she turned to walk out of the room.

Brittany responded with a giggle ."Bye." she said to Alison.

Brittnay threw the cake away "Stupid Maiden she knows I don't like the vanilla flavor." said Brittany to herself.


	2. Chapter 2:Morning Mother And Father

When Brittany walked out of her room, she could see both her parents relaxing in the living room.

"Morning, Mother and Father.",Brittany greeted them.

"Hello,Rose.", said Belle, Brittany's mother. She put down the book she was reading. "Hi,Brittany Did you like the cake the maid brought you this morning?", asked Adam.

Brittany stood quiet she didn't want to tell her father how she felt about the cake. Her parents were not aware that she didn't like the vanilla. She didn't want her parents to know that she threw the cake away.

"I liked it.", lied Brittany

"Well, I'm glad you liked it.", said Adam happily.

"Yes,he..hee .", pretending to chuckle..Brittany walked away.

She knows that lying is the best of everything.


	3. Chapter 3:Oh No

Later In The Daytime~

Brittany was strolling around the garden. It was her favorite thing to do. It was the only way to get away from the people in the castle that always bother her. Walking in the morning, she was able to smile as she watched the birds above fly together,and,the flowers blossom below. The garden was definitely beautiful.

A servant came up, Brittany turned around,

"Princess Brittany, your mother and father want to see you."

Brittany begins to follow the servant into the house. Along the way, she thought,

"Oh gosh!what do they want!" She whispered to herself thinking that her parents had found out the truth.

By the time she walked into the room, she could see her parents found the slice of vanilla cake in the box.

"Brittany, can you explain why the vanilla cake is in the trash?", asked Belle.

"Uh the maid accidentally put it there.", lied Brittany.

She tried to make sure her parents fell for. But it didn't work, as she saw an eyebrow lift on Belle's face.

"Okay, I don't like vanilla ,so, I threw it away because I don't want to hurt your guys feelings.", explained Brittany.

"Brittany, why didnt you tell us this before? I mean, we're okay with the fact you don't like vanilla. But why did you kept this a secret? Why are you always lying to us?", asked Adam. Brittany was silent. This lead Belle and Adam to look at each other then look back at Brittany.

"Fine, then..Brittany, your grounded.",said Adam.

"For a week, till you think about what you've done.",finished Belle.

"Okay, I kinda deserved it anyway."agreed Brittany, sounding disappointed.


	4. Chapter 4:A Noise

In The Middle Of The Night~

Brittany was in her room reading a book, she always liked reading. Her mother said it was a good time for her to read. She had been grounded, this helped pass the time. She flipped through page by page until she heard a knock on her door she looked up it was one of her maids

"Time to get ready for bed, Brittany." ,chirped the maid.

Brittany, had nodded her head as she changed.for her bed, covers pulled over as she hopped into bed and went fast asleep.

"Well, even though today didn't go quite as planned. Tomorrow will be a new day." , she thought to herself as she finally closed her eyes and went to sleep.

A Few Minutes Later While She Was Alseep~

Brittany's eyes were completely closed. She was sound asleep but then, she was woken by the sound of a noise! Brittany's eyes went into complete panic,

"Are we being robbed.. what is going on!?",she shouted out nervous, she didn't want to wake up her Mom and Dad.

She wanted to see for herself, then, she'll go get her parents so she lift the covers from her bed up and ran out of her room to see for herself.


	5. Chapter 5:Who Are You?

Brittany detected that the noise was coming from the living room. She went to check it out. As soon as she moved into the living room, she saw the entire room was dark! Brittany felt nervous. Her teeth chattered like she was outside in the middle of the winter without a coat. She tiptoed into the room to see what it was and her arms started wiggling,

"Oh boy...I don't have a weapon or anything...to fight with...what I'm going to do if a robber shows up...", she said calmly to herself.

Her heart started pumping in her chest at the thought,but, she slowly exhaled that made the heart pumping in her chest stop. Brittany continued to walk closer even though it was spooky.

She could definitely see a shadowy figure jumping across the room. To make sure she stayed aware, her eyes went all over the place. She saw where the figure was heading. Her eyes finally landed at the couch,that's where the figure was hiding!

Brittany quickly tilted a lamp to use it as a flashlight and shined it behind the couch. She could see who it was by the light, the person was wearing green clothing and some hat on with a red feather in it!

Brittany lifted one eyebrow up in confusion,

"Why would a robber where that kind of clothing...?",she thought to herself.

She got closer to the person to shine the light directly at them.

She finally shouted out,

"Alright who are you and what are you doing in my palace!?",yelled Brittany. "Woah,woah, take it easy! I didn't mean to break into your palace!",stuttered the person nervously.

He turned around to face Brittany, "Well you better talk! Who are you exactly!?", shouted Brittany.

"Well,well.. I'm Peter Pan, nice to meet you! You are a beautiful young lady...", introduced Peter Pan as quick as he could.

It mesmerized Pan just how beautiful Brittany was. Brittany was silent for a while before she made a face at him.

Peter Pan had to be quiet, he knew he had some explaining to do...

He just needed to think.


End file.
